


It was all a lie.

by Crickett_89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff and Angst, Good Severus Snape, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: I hope you enjoyed this short story!As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed. They make my heart happy!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	It was all a lie.

Severus Snape paced in the flat above his apothecary, the news that he heard today wasn’t something he thought he would ever hear. But could it be true? If it was true why would he be told? Thinking about how he left things it didn’t matter did it. He made his bed now he must lie in it. 

He knew who he could call to find out the truth, but he wasn’t going to do that. It wasn’t worth the fight if it were true surely he would be told.

\----

Weeks past and he has heard nothing, then weeks turned into months. Severus would often think about the beginning of their relationship. It was timid at first the potion master couldn’t believe that this man would want him.

Their first soft kiss before he watched the other man apparated back to his home. The first time that they made love. Severus never thought he could feel that much passion, pleasure he has never felt before. The man gave himself completely. 

All he wanted in return was to be open and let everyone know about their relationship. Of course Severus wouldn’t do that. Why would he when he would end up alone and then his break up would be in all the papers.

It would be different he was told, there would be nothing that he would do could make him leave. That was a lie, all it took was one big row. Ending with Severus saying that he didn’t love him, he never did. 

**\---**

Severus sat down with a drink in his hand when his floo went off, strange no one normally called him and not this late at night. In the flames was a wide eyed fuzzy haired former student, one of his brightest. 

“Mrs. Granger-Weasley, is there a reason that you are calling me so late?” He wouldn’t let his mind wander, there is not a good reason that she would be calling this late. The more he looked at the younger woman the more he noticed, tears flowing down her cheeks and trembling lips. 

“P..Pro… I mean Severus, you need to get to St. Mungos right now. He needs you, he wouldn’t ask, he would never ask but I’m asking. Foolish the both of you.” Severus wanted to ask why he needed to come to St. Mungos but deep down he knows why. He must have done something stupid and they needed him to brew something. Why else would he be needed?

Severus stood up and slipped his shoes on and picked up a handful of floo powder and hastily called out St. Mungos.

\---

Hermione was there waiting on him, she was standing in what looked like her pajamas. “Severus thank you. Come on he is this way.” Granger-Weasley grasped his hand and pulled him towards a set of doors that opened as soon as she got near. 

“Mrs. Granger-Weasley if you would please tell me why you called me so late to…” The words died on his lips as soon as they walked into the last room on the left. In the bed was the man he hasn’t seen in months, not since he told him that he didn’t love him. Raven colored hair piled on the top of his head, Severus loved his hair longer, it was curly when it was long. His face pale, dripping with sweat. If only those beautiful emerald eyes were open. The only man he has ever loved, well loves. Is in such a state but why. Then his eyes travel downward and the rumors were true. Why wasn’t he told.

“Harry, I know you are going to be mad at me but I had to bring him. I wasn’t going to lose either of you.” The witch took the younger man’s hand and his eyes opened. 

“S...Severus, y… you’re here!” Harry rasped out, Severus wanted to snap at him and tell him he didn’t know why he was here that Granger pulled him here. Then the man spoke again. “I need you Severus, I didn’t want to bother you because.. Well because.”

“On that note I’m leaving I’ll be right in the hall I need to call Ron and Molly they are worried.” 

“What are you going on about Harry, why are you here?” Severus wanted Harry to tell him out of his own mouth. He watched the younger man’s hands come to rest on his small rounded belly.

“I.. I’m pregnant Sev and… and if they baby doesn’t get any of the other father’s magic they could die. I can’t let that happen Severus I can’t. I… I thought that I had enough magic to help but I don’t. What is the point being so powerful If I can’t keep my own daughter alive.” Harry’s voice croaks out and Severus couldn’t help but sway on his feet. 

“I’m sure that you did Potter, I see you still have all the cockiness of you father. Why didn’t you tell the father that you were pregnant to have him help?” Severus knew he was the father, Harry wouldn’t have cheated on him. The man loved him and that is what scared him the most. 

The younger man tried to sit up but couldn’t, Severus wanted to rush over and help him but he was stuck just watching he couldn’t for some reason just give in and go over there. 

“Because the last time that I talked to the father, he told me that he didn’t love me and that he never loved me. How was I to bother that man, and try to trap him in a relationship that he didn’t want to be in. But as much as I tried I can’t do this by myself. I can’t lose her, she is the only thing left I have left from our relationship Severus. I know you don’t love me, and I know you probably don’t care to help me. She is your daughter too and if you want to be in her life I will let you. Just please help me!” It was like a string broke that was holding him back. Severus ran up to Harry and placed a shaky hand on Harry’s stomach, on his, no their baby. The potion master pushed all of his magic, he felt Harry’s reach out to him; they intertwined beautifully. As if they were made to be together. 

Harry’s eyes rolled in the back of his head the moment that he touched him, his heart was in his throat as he screamed.

“HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!” Severus didn’t know the sound of his own voice. It sounded like a different person screaming out. He didn’t ask for help he would rather die, but this was for Harry for their child. 

Two healers ran in and started to run test after test. Severus still stood there with his hand on Harry’s stomach. Praying to every deity that they were both okay. 

The older healer smiles up at Severus, her brown eyes sparkling. “He is fine , and so is the baby. Mr. Potter here just let his magic get so drained that once your magic took over he passed out. Don’t worry he will wake in a little while once he sleeps. When they brought him in they said it’s been days since he slept so he needs this.” Severus let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

“Your baby needs a little more magic, if you would be able to feed her a little bit more. We will come back and check on the progress in a little while. Thank you Mr. Snape, your potions have saved countless witches and wizards. You are truly a hero, no wonder The Harry Potter chose you.” The younger healer said as they left the room. 

Severus tried to ignore what they said, he still didn’t know why the younger man chose him. He always thought it was too good to be true, and of course he ruined it. He pulled up a chair and sat down, with a hand still on his stomach but the other one holding on to Harry’s hand.

\----

Severus felt fingers running through his hair, there were plenty of mornings that he would wake up to feel Harry’s fingers sliding through his hair. The younger man would say that he loved how his hair felt without all of the protective oil that he would wear so the potion fumes wouldn’t dry out his hair. 

Not wanting the dream to end he slowly opened up his eyes and there it wasn’t a dream. Harry was in a hospital bed looking much better than he did the night before. 

“Hi.” The younger man said shly, looking down at his hand that was now resting on his baby bump.

“Good morning, I’m assuming that you are feeling better?” Severus said as he sat up stretching, trying to work the kinks out from sleeping in a chair the whole night. 

“I feel much better and so does she, she has been moving all morning.” Harry quickly grabbed his hand and placed it on the side of his stomach and there was a swift kick. Onyx eyes widened as he looked over at Harry. That was their child, he was going to have a child. That was something he thought he would never have, who would want to have a child with him.

“W..wow.” The potion master said in awe. 

“Yeah, it’s amazing. When I found out I was pregnant I was so happy, I know that sounds crazy to be pregnant with someone who hates you isn’t ideal but I was going to have a family. A person who was going to love me unconditionally, and I was going to love them unconditionally and they would belive me.” Severus wanted to cut him off and tell him that it was all a lie that he did love him but he couldn’t he wanted Harry to finish. “I was stupid, Severus. I should have told you. I could have lost her. Then I would have lost two of the most important people in my life. I know you don’t love me Severus, but thank you for saving her.” 

Severus took a deep breath and stood up he could say this sitting down. “I understand why you didn’t tell me Harry, I don’t think if I was in your shoes I would have told me. I am a cold hearted man, who didn’t know what was best for him even though it was staring him in the face. Harry you have always been the one I protected with all of my heart. You infuriate me, you are careless, fearless, and you love with all your heart which is what scares me the most.” The potion master watched the younger man as he ranted on, trying to gauge what the other man was thinking. 

“It was all a lie Harry, I loved you I always have. Since I noticed you were not your father’s son, when I noticed you wasn’t that foolish Gryffindor. I love you Harry James Potter, with everything in me. I know you have no reason to believe me and I know that there is no way that you would take me back. That’s okay, I will still be here for you and our daughter with everything that you need. I will be personally brewing all of your potions, I will make sure I will be able to give you all the magic that you both need. Let me show you that I can be the man that you fell in love with even though I don’t know why you would have fallen in love with me. I’m just a greasy old dungeon bat.” He watched as Harry sat up, it seemed that he had a lot more energy now. 

“Come here Sev.” Severus wanted to smile at the nickname, he would never admit it but he loved when Harry called him that. He slowly walked over and he was pulled to sit down on the bed. Hands cupped his face as Harry leaned in their lips dangerously close. 

“I fell in love with your heart, I fell in love with your cunning, your bravery, and that damn voice. You know you could send me over the edge by telling me what you were going to do. If you love me Severus, if you could tell me that you love me and that you will be there for me and our daughter then I will kiss you and demand that we find a place to live and then have our happily ever after with two kids and a dog. Your potion business and me retiring from the aurors to become a stay at home Dad. I believe I’ve earned some rest and if you wanted to you could retire and rest, but I know you. You couldn’t be retired, you would be miserable. Now tell me Severus Snape, tell me you love me and that you will never leave.” Severus looks into those jewel colored eyes and said what he should have done all those months ago.

“I love you Harry James Potter, and I will never leave you or our daughter. Once you are released we will find a home with land for our two kids and a cat.” The younger man smiled and pressed their lips together. Severus didn’t know how much he missed those lips until he had them again. He poured all the love that he could in that kiss. 

“I love you Severus Snape. We will have to work on my last name soon, but first do you think that you could get us something to eat. The princess is hungry, and she gets upset when I don’t feed her on time.” 

“We can’t have a hungry princess.”

\-----

Severus walked outside into their back yard where he saw a little girl with curly black hair and emerald green eyes dancing in the open field. Then he saw his husband with their youngest wrapped on his chest. 

“May I have the next dance?” The potion master asked as he walked up to his family. Bryony Rae Potter Snape ran up to him with her hands raised.

“Yes Papa dance!” He picked her up twirling her around, this little girl has been the center of his world for the past three years. That was until recently when Harry gave him another gift. 

“I get the next dance.” Harry said gently, bouncing his son who seemed to be asleep. Raven hair stuck up everywhere. 

“Daddy is dancing with Sage.” Bryony said with a smile, she loved her baby brother. Well most of the time. She had all the best features of both of her parents, but Sage was Harry’s spitting image besides his onyx eyes. 

“I see that, and yes Daddy you get the next dance.” Severus danced over and leaned down to kiss his husband. “Thank you Daddy.”

Bryony laid her head down on his shoulder as they danced. “What for Sev?” Emerald eyes sparkled as he patted the nappy covered bottom. 

“For forgiving me and giving me everything that I’ve ever wished for.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed. They make my heart happy!


End file.
